


Blades the Fluffmaster

by Misukitt



Series: Roleplays [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misukitt/pseuds/Misukitt
Summary: Blades was thrown into a battle during an accident with a groundbridge. He escaped without injury but now he has a pair of large Seekers who have taken to following him around. It doesn't help that they know where Griffon Rock is. If only they would stop being weird around him.
Relationships: Blades/Dreadwing/Skyquake
Series: Roleplays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653598
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Blades the Fluffmaster

**Author's Note:**

> A adaptation of a roleplay spanning a few years.
> 
> Since Myself and Fandom are no longer continuing our Roleplaying due to personal reasons I am beginning to finish adapting these into Fanfiction as we planned. This may be taken down if Fandom doesn't this to be posted.

: _This is_ _bond speak_ :  
  
"Go," Starscream hissed, giving the blue skybruiser a shove. "Soundwave's got the sensors scrambled and we'll just tell him we disposed of your corpse later. Skyquake should be waiting at the ridge near the coast. Fly!"  
  
"Thank you. We are -"

  
"In my debt, yes, get out of here before you repay your little debt by getting me slagged!"

  
Dreadwing gave a huff and leaped into the sky, jetting out of sight as fast as he could. It was nearly a full day cycle later when he finally found Skyquake on a sea cliff on the west coast. He landed alongside his brother and they exchanged a rough hug.

  
"Ready?" Skyquake asked.  
Dreadwing produced two cubes of energon. "Refuel. Then we go."

  
Reluctantly the green Seeker obeyed. The two refueled efficiently and stored the empty cubes before taking off again, headed for a little island called Griffin Rock.

  
It didn’t take much time for Both to arrive, the Flight not that long, and it was easy to spot the brightly colored frame of Blades. He dropped slightly when he spotted the two, worrying about them. They were both here this time, Normally they came separately and he couldn’t help but wonder if they didn’t have anything better to do.

Noticing the drop, both Seekers poured on speed,before quickly realizing he was in no danger and falling back to their previous pace, which was still faster than the helicopter. They had to draw ahead of him if they were to do this properly, to dance for him. That didn't mean they couldn't show off a little on the way, twirling together as they passed just above his flight path, enough to the side not to crowd him.

Blades meanwhile tried not to fall out of the sky as the seekers got closer. Why were they interested in him! He was an Autobot, and he would be less spooked if he knew what they wanted. At least if they were shooting at him he would know he should be afraid of them killing him.

While the Blades Fretted The two Seekers continued their aerial display, enough apart to show off their individuality and skills - Skyquake's sheer power, Dreadwing's surprising agility - but playing enough together, entwined enough, to mark them as twins who wanted him as a third, as a mate.

Blades however lowered down as they continued the flight. Unaware of their true intent he questioned if was this an intimidation tactic. He spun a bit as he forgot to adjust his tail rotor and he was considering just landing in a clearing and trying to talk to them. Something he had kept from doing mostly due to their Decepticon status.

: _He's so cute Dread_ ,: Skyquake finally burst out, his dignified warrior facade breaking as the little copter spun. : _Like a Seekerlet, so clumsy._ :  


Dreadwing hummed his agreement as he swept into a complicated barrel-roll dive.  


Blades finally had enough, Going down for a landing and settling close to a lake. He had been confused by the two doing complicated maneuvers around him whenever he was alone and they could. Disappearing whenever he got close enough to his team or whenever Dani was riding with him. 

Dani had broken her arm earlier this week, leaving him forced to do the aerial patrols alone. And now that both of the Skytwins were flying around him Blades was determined to find out why they kept terrifying him like this.

: _He's landing,_ : Dreadwing observed. Disappointment thrummed through the twin-bond as Skyquake drew back up to his side. : _Do not lose hope, Skyquake. He's a flyer, not a Seeker - he may not understand what we are doing. We'll do a flyover, see if he wants to talk._ : The two banked, soaring smoothly over the clearing. Watching as Blades transformed and settled close. They landed with little fanfare noting how the smaller Flyer flinched.

The Seekers bowed respectfully, dipping their wings, hands held stiffly against their sides. "I am Dreadwing," The blue rumbled. "And I am Skyquake." His brother finished, fluttering his wings a little.  


"Wha-at?! Why are you- I don't-" Blades made a distressed noise as he broke. "Why do you keep following me! I don't get it, why do you keep doing all the complicated flying and the following and all the being near me and why! I don’t understand! I mean is this a flyer or seeker thing because I was a sports car on Cybertron and I still don’t know anything about flyer culture or anything! and honestly its just scary with you too hanging around me because I don’t know why your here!?" This was punctuated by dramatic movements of his hands, his rotars flicking behind him as he paced a little.

Hope flared in the twins' sparks and they exchanged glances and smiles. "Rest assured we mean you no harm, Blades," Skyquake began gently.

"And it is a part of Seeker culture. But not Decepticon." Dreadwing shifted to show off the panels that had formerly borne his insignia, displaying its absence.

“H-huh?” Blades startled, taking a step back at their movement and blinked in shock. “That- That still doesn’t explain what the flying thing is about! I don’t understand!”

They exchanged glances again. "In our culture, Seekers dance to show off their aerial skill and power to impress a potential mate." Dreadwing said.

"We were trying to impress you, not scare you." Skyquake added frowning slightly.  
Blades frowned as well. "Why me?! I don’t understand, I don't know your culture! I don’t know you! I don’t know!"

Another glance, this time just from Skyquake toward Dreadwing. "Is this a rejection, or a simple statement that you do not understand?" He asked.

Blades shoved his hands in his face and stamped his pedes. "I just don’t know!" He cried, still scared of what this meant. 

The pair stepped back respectfully, with soothing, placating hums. "Forgive us. If we had known we were frightening you . . ." Skyquake shook his helm.

"We apologize." Dreadwing finished. "And we'll leave you alone for now, to think." He couldn't resist the urge to back flip into his alt-mode, though, nor could his brother, as they both jetted off. "We are going to need to switch tactics."

* * *

  
Blades had been relaxing in the Clearing he often went to, if it happened to be the clearing where he had confronted the twins that was because he was comfortable here. He was on a short break, off duty and calmly reading a romance novel on his datapad.

The two Seekers flew up to the clearing again, having seen Blades. They made sure their engines roared as they shot past him, circling back around to land in front of him, a safe distance, with delicate Earth flowers held in powerful, razor-sharp claws and helms held low. Skyquake was the one who approached, just a few steps, holding them out. "We - thought you might like these."

The roaring engines and the harsh thuds as they landed had Blades dropping into a crouch with his hands thrown over his head, datapad thankfully shoved into subspace instead of dropped. A second later he called and stood up from his crouch to look at the twins. 

He hesitantly looked at the flowers in Skyquake’s hands and cautiously took them, stepping back a bit to look at the large blooms. They were so pretty! He blamed the terrible romance novels he had gotten from the internet for how trusting he was being of these flowers.

Skyquake took a step back once Blade had a hold of the flowers he brought leaving Dreadwing to silently approach as his brother fell back, holding out a different set of flowers. "And these." 

“Oh,” Blades said and carefully adjusted his hold on the first set of flowers and taking the flowers from Dreadwing with less fear. He looked at them and rearranged the flower set so they were mixed into a pattern. So intent on carefully adjusting the flowers he forgot the twins were here and he jumped slightly when he remembered, leaving him to smile awkwardly and look at them. 

"Thank you?" He shakily tried when he remembered his manners. mentally smacking himself for being so rude.

Their faceplates lit up with grins. "We're glad you like them. Is there anything else we can do to help you . . . not fear us? We truly only wanted to know you." Skyquake said earnestly. taking a step forward in his eagerness.

Blades however jumped a bit and drew back from the excited seeker, “Oh- I um- uh” He stuttered, looking up at the tall ex-Decepticon. Once more aware of just how defenseless he was should they attack.

Dreadwing put a restraining hand on his twin's shoulder however. "Slow down, Skyquake." He rumbled, however glancing at Blades with hope in his optics too. While he kept from taking a step forward, his wings were spread.

intensely aware of how dangerous this situation could become Blades gave them a nervous smile and took a few steps back. He kept a firm hold on the flowers they had gifted him however, drawing them closer to his frame in case he actually had to run.

Dreadwing quieted slightly as he noticed how skittish Blades was acting and gently asked “Do you want us to leave?” At the Helicopters nod, He firmed his grip on Skyquake’s shoulder. 

"Then we'll leave." Dreadwing said firmly, tightening his grip on Skyquake briefly before they both transformed and flew away. They would come back again with more gifts, they simply had to take this slow.

Remaining in the clearing Blades looked at the flowers again once he couldn’t spot them in the sky anymore. He had to admit that the flowers very pretty, and quite a romantic gift. Surely the seekers couldn’t be serious about courting him? He was not the bravest of bots, and he didn’t think he was truly that attractive, not to mention he was clumsy, But the flowers he held in his hands suggested them meant something.

Shaking the thoughts away, he started walking back towards the base. Hopefully they had a container large enough to hold water for these flowers. Dani could definitely help him find something. Courting gift or whatever they were he wanted to keep them.


End file.
